


Recovery

by ladydragon76, NK (NKfloofiepoof)



Series: Storm Season [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, barbarian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/pseuds/NK
Summary: Summary:Grimlock was afraid of hurting him, but Starscream didn't believe he would.
Relationships: Grimlock/Starscream, Jetasaurus, Ratchet/Wheeljack
Series: Storm Season [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/594169
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear. This Barbarian AU is based upon the Fantasy/DnD Barbarian Trope and no inspiration was taken from ANY Native or Indigenous cultures. In fact. All references to life in the 'wilds', living in huts or tents, hunting for food, raising animals to eat, fighting with other clans, and 'bride' napping come from the author's own genetic history of 'white' Germanic Celts. For more information on this and WHY I am posting this additional note, [please click](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/360515.html) these [links](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/360853.html) which will take you to [my DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/364230.html). Further information can be found if you feel like digging through [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/LadyDraconis76) for it. Oh, and [this one too](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/364531.html).
> 
> To answer 'why Barbarian and not Nomad?'
> 
> 1\. Barbarian AU is a VERY accurate trope description to anyone familiar with Fantasy Fiction. It says exactly what sorts of tropes I'll be using.
> 
> 2\. 'Nomad' is not and never will be used by me for two reasons.  
a. It is inaccurate. VERY few of the clans in my fics are nomadic.  
b. There are ACTUAL, REAL, LIVING human people who ARE nomadic and I am NOT writing about them, nor do I take inspiration from their cultures.
> 
> 3\. The only other description that comes close, and remains accurate-ish is 'Tribal'. Which I will never use because there are ACTUAL, REAL, LIVING human people who are tribal, and I am NOT writing about them, nor do I take inspiration from their cultures.
> 
> **'Verse:** IDW  
**Series:** Storm Season  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Starscream/Grimlock, Ratchet/Wheeljack, Swoop, Snarl, Sludge, Slag  
**Warnings:** AU,  
**Notes:** We didn't have room in Consecrated to bounce out and check in on the Dynobots, but we wouldn't leave y'all hanging.
> 
> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
//Speaking// = Clan language  
"Speaking" = Comms  
::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Starscream watched the sun sink beyond the horizon and the night slowly settle in, and he tried to prepare himself for his first real fight with his mate. He understood; he really did. Grimlock was afraid of hurting him, but Starscream didn't believe he would. Maybe- _maybe_ in those first couple nights the Dynobots would have been dangerous. They screamed and thrashed and woke to growl and snarl and cry. _Cry_. And Starscream had been forbidden from going to his mate by Grimlock himself. It shredded his spark, and the only consolation was that Ratchet, Wheeljack, First Aid, and Jazz looked just as upset as the Seeker felt.

Well, he was tired of it. Tired of sleeping apart from his mate. Tired of listening instead of helping. Cycling his vents, Starscream gave his wings a flick and turned to go be with his mate. He stomped through the cavern he had been recharging in and scooped up a blanket and pillow, aware of Ratchet's optics on him. The healer said nothing, however, and Starscream strode straight into the Dynobots' cavern.

He dumped his bundle on Grimlock's bed and ignored the feeling of optics and visors on him. Starscream had purposely waited until it was late enough they were all there, the fire banked and warm, and now he fluffed out his blanket and went about preparing for recharge as though it was perfectly normal. He could _feel_ the tension in the air, and he pretended he didn't notice the deep gouges clawed into the walls which he knew had not been there before.

The Seeker fought to keep his wings relaxed and loose as he prepared for bed. He _wasn't_ afraid of them. They wouldn't hurt him.

_Grimlock_ wouldn't hurt him.

//Starscream... you shouldn't be here,// Grimlock protested weakly. His plating was clamped down so tightly, the delicate springs and gimbals creaked in protest with the slightest movement.

//My mate is here,// Starscream said, aiming for calm, but even he heard the undertone of steel in his voice. //I am done with sleeping apart from him.// Starscream was _done_ with being pushed away in all forms it had taken. Even during the daytime, Grimlock had shied back, clearly afraid of hurting Starscream- he had said as much as well. Starscream had allowed it because he understood- had _always_ understood how it would devastate Grimlock if the big mech injured him.

But this had gone on long enough, and Starscream was ready to take the risk. He would only pretend to sleep all night, so he _could_ dodge any thrashing if need be, if that's what it took, but he was resting by his mate.

//No.// Grimlock shifted to sit fully upright, edging further away from Starscream. //I'm not going to risk you getting hurt. I'm _not_. If I hurt you, I'll let the Sharkticons have me. I'd never forgive myself.//

//Then you better not hurt me, because I can't imagine that'd be a pleasant end,// Starscream replied as he flicked the blanket over his wings and laid down on his side. Sharp claws hooked into a seam in Grimlock's plating, and he pulled himself right up against his mate. It would have been comical at any other time, but there was nothing funny about any of this. //Besides, I know you won't.// Starscream believed it with all of his spark. //Not one of you will hurt me or the others. At first, maybe.// He paused, determined crimson optics meeting Grimlock's visor. //_Maybe_. Regardless, you won't hurt me tonight.//

Grimlock's field was turbulent with emotion - exhaustion, fear, depression, but beneath it all was a deep, spark-wrenching _longing_ which Starscream could detect. The Dynobot missed Starscream as much as Starscream missed him, but the fear held him back. //Starscream,// Grimlock whimpered softly. //Please...//

Stubbornly, his field vibrating with determination, Starscream tucked his helm against Grimlock's chest and shut his optics. //No. I'm not going to live life afraid of you. Any of you. I'm not afraid at all, in fact. You won't hurt me. I know it already, so you just need to prove it to yourselves.// He squirmed in closer and kicked a foot up so he could hook it over Grimlock's legs. //Now go to sleep. I can tell you're tired.//

Grimlock's plating trembled underneath Starscream's touch and his vents hitched softly. He ducked his head to hide his face against the top of Starscream's helm and, without warning, wept.

Starscream purred and snuggled closer. His optics stung and his spark ached for his mate's pain. He couldn't see them, but he could hear the others shuffling around, and Swoop keened softly. Singing came easily enough, and Starscream hummed through a few random notes until the words flowed. He hadn't consciously chosen, but it was one of Grimlock's favored songs.

Slowly, Grimlock's large arms looped around Starscream to hold him close, his touch impossibly gentle, as if afraid Starscream would shatter in his hands. He keened softly as Starscream sang, and his field reached out to desperately knit with the Seeker's. Starscream smoothed his hands over his mate's plating. He heard when more footsteps entered the cave, but he didn't need to look up to know Ratchet and Wheeljack had joined them.

Snarl grumbled, //Bad idea,// but there was no more protest than that.

When the first song ended, Starscream flowed right into a second. He let his field twine and enmesh with Grimlock's, love and happiness that he was _there_, in his mate's arms again swirling through it. It took a while, but eventually, Grimlock's vents ceased hitching as he managed to regain control of his emotions, allowing him to lay there and quietly listen to Starscream sing.

When Starscream's second song faded, Grimlock rested his mask atop Starscream's helm and whispered, //I love you.//

A number of teasing retorts filled Starscream's vocalizer, but none of those would suit. The words still felt awkward to him, having never had any practice saying them sincerely before Grimlock, but Starscream _did_ truly love his mate.

He tipped his helm just enough to kiss Grimlock's neck. //Love you too. Now, get some rest. I know you need it.//

Grimlock nuzzled Starscream's helm and remained silent for another moment, their fields melding and smoothing out. Distress faded from the Dynobot's field the longer he held Starscream, and after another minute, he shifted to snuggle in closer and get comfortable on their bed mats.

Listening to the others shift and grumble as they truly settled in, Starscream couldn't help but smile. He wasn't worried about Jazz or First Aid, as neither were close enough to the Dynobots for cuddling, but he was glad Ratchet and Wheeljack had come to join them.

//Sleep good tonight,// Starscream whispered. //Tomorrow, I'm dragging you off somewhere more… private.//

And _whoops_ if they got caught there with nothing but one another to keep themselves warm through the next storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Learn more about what LD76 is up to [here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)!


End file.
